Precious and Pure Light
by fiftyfantasies
Summary: Tauriel has just returned from the Battle of the Five Armies. Her and Legolas have gotten closer during their journey together, that's why she keeps trying to withdraw herself further from Legolas. Finally she lets them have one night of love and passion. She knows she can't have the future King of Mirkwood, so she runs, but she isn't alone when she runs to Rivendell.
1. Chapter 1

Heads up I don't know Elvish or much about the books so spare me if I get something wrong. I hope you like the story, and I'm kind of nervous about posting/writing this since I barely see like five Legolas and Tauriel fics. :P  
PS someone please PM me if you know where I can find Elvish language translations or something.

**Summary~**  
_**Tauriel and the rest of the Mirkwood army have just returned from the Battle of the Five Armies. Her and Legolas have gotten closer during their jounrye, that's why she keeps trying to withdraw herself further from Legolas. Finally she lets them have one night of love and passion together. She knows she can't have the future King of Mirkwood, so she runs, but she isn't alone when she runs.**_

**A Precious Pure Light**  
_**by fiftyfantasies**_

**Chapter One**  
_**One Night **_

She wanted to cry.

Oh how much she wanted to cry, but she was an elf, the captain of the guard, and elves control their emotions.

She heald it all in during the trip back to Mirkwood. She, Legolas, his father -Thranduil- and the rest of the Mirkwood Elves have just returned from the Battle of Five Armies.

Once Tauriel entered her room she let the tears flow. She could have died in battle, that's why she thanked Iluvatar for her abilities in fighting, and to be able to defend herself and fight for the ones who couldn't.

Tauriel put her bow and dagger away and then went to her washroom to bathe and change into more pleasent clothes to rest in.

Elves didn't need to rest, they didn't need certain physical needs such as humans or dwarves. She was a little fatigued but she was drained mentally.

After a long hot soak, she dressed into a dark purple nightgown that was made of silk and had a few lacey designs. Tauriel exited the bathroom combing her thigh length red hair, but as she combed her hair something on the table that caught her eye.

Tauriel's eyebrows furrowed when she saw one of her daggers that she thought was lost forever during battle. She put her comb on the table and picked up her dagger, it was cleaned and sharpened.

A sound of someone clearing their throat broke the silence in the room.

A gasp escaped the elleths lips as she twirled around and saw the intruder leaning against the wall in the corner of her room with arms crossed.

"Legolas," Her breathing picked up slightly when she saw him, he has bathed and changed as well. He was still dressed for the day though. He must not want to rest tonight, not that she could blame him. Her visions or dreams as humans call them, would probably be plagued by aweful memories of the battle.

"Tauriel," He acknowledged her as he started to walk towards her, when he got close enough she took a step back.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you keep withdrawing yourself farther away from me mellon?"  
(mellon: friend)

Tauriel didn't reply but kept her head down. His deep voice made her want to shiver and those ocean blue eyes that stared at her made her feel so vulnerable. She couldn't look at him, cause if she did, she wouldn't be able to control herself.

It is true she has been distant from Legolas of late. Thranduil was right, she could not give him hope when there was none at all. A prince and a low Silvan elf, it would never be possible.

During her journey with Legolas they have grown closer, that is why she had to withdraw herself more and more, cause he just kept making her want to to just yell to the sky, 'Forget it!' and probably jump him.

Her heart ached to just want to show him her true feelings and tell him how much she wanted him, to love him and show how much she wanted him. Tauriel craved for the nights of passion she would day dream about of him and her.

She admits, it was kind of fun to make Legolas jealous whenever she was with the tall dwarf Kili.  
Kili was just a close friend nothing more to her. She admits to helself that she flirted slightly with him just to boost Legolas' jealousy.

Tauriel turned back around to the table to put her dagger down, trying to find a way to change the subject. "Thank you for my dagger I never thought I would've fou-"

"Don't change the subject, _Tauriel_."

She wanted to shiver at the way he said her name, she loved it when they didn't use formalities.

"Why? Why do you keep withdrawing yourself from me?" He asked once more, but with more force.  
Tauriel kept her back to him still, not wanting to look at him.

"You know as well as I that we can be no more than friends _Legolas_." She made her voice cold and distant. Legolas's lip curved into a smirk for second when she said his name, oh how he loved it when she didn't use formalities with him.

"Tauriel, I don't care that your a Silvan elf, I want you and only you. I love you." Tauriel's breath hitched in her throat when those three words left his lips.

"No Legolas, it can't happen, we can never be togeth-"

The elleth gave out a small gasp when he suddenly placed his hands on her slim waist and turned her around unexpectedly. She was now trapped between him and the table.

"Tauriel look at me in the eye and tell you don't want me, tell me you don't love me. And believe me Tauriel, I'll know if you are being truthful of not."

Tauriel swallowed and opened her mouth to answer, but she knew she can't say it. Instead she did the unexpected.

**. .**

_**Tauriel~**_

I couldn't hold back anymore, I've known him for five-hundred years, and have resisted him for five-hundred years.

I finally knew what his lips fealt like on mine, oh how they fealt so good against mine. I pulled back suddenly and saw how his face was still frozen with shock, but he quickly recovered and pulled me in for more.

_**Legolas~**_

Before I could say anything, she clashed her lips against mine. Oh how soft her lips were, they were far better than what I imagined them to feel like. But they were then gone far to soon.

Oh no she didn't, I've waited for far to long and I am not letting those red delectible lips leave mine for a while.

**. .**

_**Narrator~**_

Legolas pulled Tauriel closer to his body as they kissed with passion and urgency. Tauriel placed her hand on Legolas's shoulder and wrapped her other around his neck, as his hands were still placed on her slim waist.

The elleth moaned into his mouth as he explored hers, oh how sweet she tasted; like the sweetest wine. Legolas's hands gripped Tauriel's bare thigh and placed her on top of the table that was behind her.

Tauriel wrapped her long creamy legs around Legolas's waist and tried to leave no space between them unfilled. She could feel his erection pressed against her and smirked in the kiss.

The young Elleth wrapped both arms around Legolas's neck and brought him down with her as she lied her back down on the table. Her thighs were now on both sides of Legolas, revealing them more as her nightgown rided up.

Legolas growled in her mouth as they both nipped at eachothers lips. His hands wandered her body exploring and memorizing every curve that she offered. His hands stroking and gripping her bare thighs, they were silky soft.

The auburn haired elleth undid Legolas's fishtale braid and ran her fingers through his long white hair. She moaned into his mouth as he started trailing kisses down her neck and nipped at her collor bone; probably leaving a mark.

Tauriel used her hips and grinded against his erction, making him groan. "Do that again Tauriel and I will take you right here right now." Legolas growled out against her collor bone.

Tauriel took that as a challenge. She did it again but with more force.

The male elf growled and took the dagger that was on the other side of the table and dragged it carefully against her night gown, cutting it in half. Revealing her lacy braw and underwear, and the body of a goddess.  
_(I dont know if they have lacy stuff like that in that time but in this story they do :P)_

"That was my only good night gown, Tauriel growled in Legolas's neck as she nipped and kissed under his ears.  
"I'll get you more."

Legolas once again took Tauriel's dagger and cut the braw in the middle making it snap in half.  
Tauriel had the most amazing breasts he's ever seen, she had rosy pink nipples they were perky and round.

Gasps and moans escaped her rosy lips as Legolas feasted upon her bare breasts as his hand pleasured the other breast. Tauriel lifted her legs and used her feet to try to push down Legolas's pants.

But she couldn't do anything with the way Legolas was treating her breasts.  
"More," Tauriels voice was filled with lust. Legolas's other hand went down to her center and started rubbing her through her panties.

"A-A-Aah!"

He was rewarded with more of her wanton moans, he groaned as Tauriel started massaging his scalp with her fingers. Tauriel brought Legolas's lips back up to hers again.

Tauriel used her hands to undo Legolas's belt, but once it was undone he picked her up to bring her to her bed. She instinctivly wrapped her legs around him, not wanting to fall on the stone ground.

They both fell on the bed, Tauriel making sure she was ontop. She stradled his waist and undone his top, throwing it on the floor beside the bed.

Tauriel now kissed down his neck to his pecs and flicked his nipple with her tounge as she went lower. Tauriel went down to his pants and carefully undid his pants, but just to tease him more she dragged her breasts over his enormous erection and went back up to kiss him.

Tauriels hair -still damp- surrounded them as she kissed him hard. The elleth grinded her hips against his erection making him groan into her mouth, he instinctively placed his hands on her hips and pushed her down against his erection. She gasped against his lips and cryed out to Iluvatar above.

She needed him inside her and inside her now. Tauriel got Legolas's pants off and threw them on the floor carelesly, her panties quickly followed.

Tauriel grasped his erection and was amazed at how hard he was, like steele wrapped in silk. She looked at him in the eyes before she licked and sucked on the sides of his cock. Legolas looked down at Tauriel as she licked and sucked his dick. It was the most erotic thing he has ever seen.

"God Tauriel."

He had enough, he would surely come if she kept this act up. He flipped them over making her yelp in the process. After another fiery kiss, he trailed his tongue down her body and made a small line.

Tauriel giggled, she was so happy that this (smokin hot) handsome prince was hers. He could have any beautiful maiden in all the land, and yet here was worshipping her body.

Tauriel cloed her eyes and gasped as Legolas placed his mouth on her center and began to feast upon her once more. He licked and sucked at her pussy violently.

Oh how sweet she tasted! Legolas fed upon her as if he was a starving man. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her from grinding and bucking.

He slipped two fingers inside of her and began to curled them over and over again making her bite the meat of her thumb, trying to be quite as much as possible.

"Legolas!" She squeled in pleasure and surprise as his fingers entered her. She grinded her hips in circular motions when she finally reached her climax. Legolas went back up to her and kissed her violently.

Tauriel once again fipped them over for she was now the one in control. She gripped Legolas's cock and brought it to her core, she grinded against not letting him in yet.

But he wouldn't have it, he bucked up and was now completely inside Tauriel's tight heat.

She moaned aloud and beant back down to kiss him. Legolas placed his hands on her hips and made her go up and down and up and down. She sat back up then started riding him vigorousley.

She could feel herself coming but just couldn't reach her climax, Legolas sensed this and turned them over and started pounding into her.

"Faster please Legolas," She begged and was granted when he went at an inhuman speed. "I love you Tauriel, oh God I love you," She leaned up and kissed him, telling him how much she loved him through that kiss.

She thought she heard one of the boards in the bed break, but didn't pay any attention to it. Legolas was reaching his climax and went harder and faster.

Tauriel screamed when she reached her climax the second time and clawed at his back and kissed him with such passion. He fealt her pussy squeeze the living life out of him, she was so fucking tight!

He emptied all he had inside her before his arms gave out on him and lyed ontop of Tauriel. The only sounds in the room was the fire crackiling and their labored breathing.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, she was tired after that lovemaking.

"I think we broke one of the bed boards on that round, now lets see if we can completely demolish this bed."

Tauriel raised a perfect eyebrow at him, "You still want more? Even after that?" He grinned at her and leaned up to kiss her lips.

"I have wanted you for the last five hundred years. We are not leaving this bed or room until you cannot move." His words made her wetter.

A/N: How was it? Tell me in the reviews.  
Ps I'm kind of new to this smut so tell me how the lemon was please?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__: Let me just say that this chapter **was** six-thousand words long, and then my laptop just didn't save it, and I am pissed. Now here I am rewriting it. That's why this chapter is being updated so late and so short. :(_

_BUT if this chapter gets more than seven reviews, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow (1/29/14) at eight PM. It's written and everything, I just need to post it._

**Precious and Pure Light**  
_**by fiftyfantasies**_

**Chapter Two**  
_**Morning to Dusk**_

* * *

_**Tauriel~**_

When I awoke I found myself on the white animal skin in front of the fireplace, lying next to me was my melleth. I finally was able to show my prince how much I loved him, which he gladly did the same. I smiled in joy and satisfactory as my head was resting on his shoulder, his arm held me close while my arm was lazily draped across his abs.

My insides and muscles ached, not only from the battle from which I faced a day ago. But the battle I had to face last night.  
I lost count after the seventh orgasm Legolas gave me, but I remember all five rounds we went.  
That Elf has the stamina of a, well, an Elf

My fingers started tracing lazy circles and traced the lining of his abs. Legolas started to stir before his beautiful ocean blue eyes opened.

I carefully crawled on top of him, straddling his hips with my own, I giggled as I felt his 'friend' poke at my posterior. "Good morning my prince," I leaned down to kiss his pale pink lips.

My toes curl at the feeling of his lips on mine once again, I smiled against his lips breaking the kiss.

"Good morning melleth nin."  
He flips us so were both on our sides, I hug the silk white sheets to my chest. His large hands fealt and wander my bare skin that is not covered by the sheet. Making me feel lazy and relaxed, also making me wet once again. But I have duties to attend, as does he.

"We need to get up and ready for the day, Legolas," He pouts, making me just want him more.  
"Or we can just stay in here all day long," He suggests with a sly smile played on his lips as he was still rubbing my sides and back. He suddenly pulls me close leaving no space between our bare bodies.

**. .**

Once we were both dressed, bathed and ready for the day we departed. But of course during our shower, Legolas just couldn't keep his hands to himself, I can't say I was any different in the situation. How could you with him naked and in a shower next to you? I am so sore, I still can't believe that I can even walk after the way Legolas was last night.

"Captain Tauriel, the king wishes to see you in his courtiers, now." said a palace guard that came to find me.

That's not good.

I stared at the elf that has just informed me of this, then slowly made my way towards the kings chambers, doing as told. Does he know of the night Legolas and I spent together? Is he going to punish me? Banish me? The more I kept thinking of it the more I felt sick to my stomach.

I stopped and stood awkwardly at the door before lightly knocking, hoping he wasn't there.  
"Enter," well luck isn't on my side today.

"You requested for me m'Lord?" I kept my eyes lowered down to floor, not wanting to look at him in the face. There was a moment of silence, making me ever the more nervous.

"Do you think I'm oblivious to what goes on in my realm? Tauriel." Shit, I'm in trouble.

Gaining enough courage I was able to answer in a small voice, "No m'Lord."  
"Then you should know that I know what happened last night Tauriel."

The nervousness turned into fear and spread throughout my body, closing my eyes and breathing out to control my breathing and racing heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, it was a moment of weakness," My voice was weak. Thranduil, closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. Another moment of silence.

"Are you going to banish me?" I regretted my words instantly. Gee Tauriel, already getting to the punishment and consequences.

"Yes and no," Thranduil's words made me stiff with fear.

"Tauriel, you of all people should know that I hold you in high regards and favor you." A little relief filled me, but not enough to make me comfortable.

A sigh escaped his lips, "Since you couldn't seem to follow a simple order, the prince is now head over heels for a common Silvan elf. I can't have an elf of low class on the throne of Mirkwood, the Woodland Realm." I don't like where this is going

"I've decided that I'm going to send you to Rivendale, or Galadhrim, your choice." Tauriel froze in her spot, she couldn't leave her melleth.

"Thranduil- m'Lord I-I can't just leave Legolas!" Her attitude getting the best of her. The Elf king gave her a cold look that reminded her of her place, a low, common Silvan elf.

How could I leave Legolas? I just got the forbidden taste of what our love could be, and that was just in six hours, we still have a thousand lifetimes together. But the king is right. I had to face the bitter truth, a low Silvan elf could never be the queen of Mirkwood.

With all the strength I had, I could not let the tears fall, "I choose Rivendale m'Lord."

I could swear I saw a small flash of pain cross his face.

"I see, well I have a place for you to stay in Rivendale, and maybe you can join the army in Rivendale. I'll send a letter to Lord Elrond."

I tried, I really tried to keep the tears in, but again it was a moment of weakness. A lone tear slid down my cheek.  
"All that I request m'Lord, is that I have one more day with him, please. Then I'll leave before dusk." Another tear escaped my other eye.

"Very well, I'll have a horse ready for you at the stables, _before_ dusk." Once he left the room, I let the tears flow, my legs felt so weak and I was then on the floor sobbing into my hands. If only I could control my lust and want, this wouldn't be happening.

I finally stopped crying and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. I only had today and tonight with Legolas before a lifetime of misery.

I'll have to make the most out of every second I have left, with him.

* * *

_A/N Review. That's what makes this author happy happy happy._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize this chapter is late, an emergency delayed me, and I had to sort all that shit out. It was a couple of crappy days for me.  
**_** This is so off topic but Andrew Ross the vocals and guitarist from the band Trans-Siberian Orchestra would make and amazing Elf. He is sooooooooo HOT with his long hair and green eyes. AAAHHHH! I'm in love with him.**_

**Precious and Pure Light  
**_**by fiftyfantasies**_

**Chapter Three  
**_**Gone at Dusk**_

_**Tauriel~**_

It was around eight o'clock in the morning as I searched the halls for Legolas, I finally found him in the armory. I stood on the staircase smilling at him. How could I leave him? How would he feel if I left him? Would he go for another elleth when I'm gone?

I cleared my head from these awful thoughts and as quietly as I could, crept up behind Legolas. He was so preoccupied with looking through some of the new weaponry we got.

As quietly as I could I crept down the stairs, I then jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

Legolas let out a laugh as I kept attacking his face with my kisses. "Damn woman, you missed me that much, it's as if you'll never see me again." Damn, am I that predictable?

I carefully got down before wrapping my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Let's go," I whispered in his ear, breathy I might add before nipping his pointy ear, his earlobe and under his ear. I heard a small groan come from his throat.

"Where?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I then had an idea and smiled in glee at it.  
"Meet me in the stables in ten minutes," I then was about to run out before he twisted me around, making me spin back into his arms.

"Did you seriously think you could get away before a quickie?" Oh lord, I don't think I'll be able to ride that horse to Rivendell, (thnx Borys68) I'll be to sore and not be able to walk at the end of the day.

"Here? In the armory? Legolas you kinky elf," He chuckled at my comment. With that said, I pushed him onto his back on the table before attacking him. We're no better than rabbits.

**. .**

I had a basket filled with food: bread, cheese, honey, grapes and wine. I found Legolas leaning against his favorite (mine as well) white horse; already saddled and ready.

"You ready?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes in response. I only took six minutes extra, gee. "Yes." I responded as I walked over to him, my bow, arrows and daggers secured on me, just in case of course. Legolas is armed as well.

As Legolas was about to hop on the horse, I gave his ass a hard smack, making him growl. That was payback for making my ass red as a tomato in the armory, _"It's still tender and sore." _I pouted to myself. I looked up at him innocently, "You have a nice rear end," then giving him a wicked smile. Jumping on the horse behind him we made our way towards the river.

_(In third person now)_

Along the way Legolas soon took pride in her smacking his posterior. _"She likes my butt." _

"Here," Tauriel commanded in elvish, the horse listened and came to a stop. They were at a large patch of grass next to the rapidly, running river shaded with trees. Tauriel hopped off the horse as Legolas took off the reigns and let it eat the wild grass in the meadow that was right next to them.

Tauriel laid out the food and waited for Legolas to join her, giving him that sultry look. His eyes darkened for a second before he sat down on the grass, rays of sun escaped through the tree tops.

After the delicious meal they were both laying on the grass, Legolas's arms folded behind his head napping as Tauriel's head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was a peaceful moment she was going to cherish.

All _three _Elves were at peace.

That's right three, Tauriel noticed this morning as she was getting dressed from her shower with Legolas. She sensed a small energy forming from her womb area, she wanted to inform Legolas so badly, but she couldn't.

She was filled with excited to be a mommy! She was sure Legolas would be as much excited as her, but the thought that her child won't be able to have a relationship with it's father; saddened her.

She then focused on just her and Legolas, Tauriel loved his musky pine wood smell, the way his heart only beat for her. His even breathing signaling he was in light sleep. She loved his pale skin, blue eyes, and silvery blonde locks, almost everything about him seemed perfect.

A naughty idea then entered Tauriel's head.

Without moving her body to not alert or awaken Legolas, she moved her arm agilely to get the honey out of the basket. Once it was in hand she carefully shifted to where she was now straddeling him. She stuck her finger in the honey and gently drizzled it over Legolas's lips.

The blue eyed elf's eyes then slowly opened and looked at a grinning Tauriel on top of him with the honey jar in hand, oh how he loved waking up like this, he hoped it would be like this forever.

Tauriel leaned down stuck her tounge out and licked the honey that was slowly sliding down his chin, before licking his lips ever slowly. Legolas opened his mouth letting the honey slide in his mouth, Tauriel's tounge then quickly followed.

What was meant to be just a small taste of her princes lips, turned into a tounge war, and she was winning, yes! Legolas was about to put his hands on her waist, but they were then held above his head against the ground with her own. She was the one dominating him and she took charge, enjoying every second of it.

Tauriel quickly took of her green top, leaving her in her bodice and and brown leather leggings and boots; Legolas groaned at the sight. She then quickly untied the back to his top and pulled it over his head, revealing his built chest and torso.

(I use 'tops' cause I don't know the names to their clothing D: )

The elleth got the honey once more and drizzled more onto his chest before feasting upon his sweet chest. He closed his eyes his breathing a little ragged, focusing on her tounge and lips on his body. He wanted to be in control though.

He suddenly flipped them over, a small squeak escaping Tauriel's lips. Legolas grabbed his dagger from their weapons in a pile next to them and slid it down the bodice, slicing the string, making the bodice come undone and open.

Tauriel huffed, "You really need to learn how to undo braws, corstets and bodices or else all my underwear will be sliced and I won't have any left to wear," Legolas smiled a wicked smile in response before taking the honey and drizzled it across her breasts and nipples.

He was not gentle with her breasts, he was greedy and feasted upon them grandly, which Tauriel didn't mind of course. Her breasts were sure to be sore and red later on.

He kissed his way down her chest slowly making his way down to her stomach he kissed her stomach tenderly, making Tauriel hold in a gasp. She wanted to Legolas to know so badly that it hurt.

Legolas quickly discarded her leather pants and boots leaving her bare to him and only him. He grabbed the honey and emptied with what was rest of it on her already wet cunt.

Tauriel gasped in surprise and pleasure as Legolas vigorously ate her honey drenched pussy. Her fingers grasped the silvery blonde hair of his head, and tugged and pulled at it while letting a wanton moan out as she was about ready to reach her climax.

But right before her orgasm came, he pulled back and smirked at her as she released a moan of frustration. He leaned back up and kissed her fiercely and rubbed her pussy madly.  
Tauriel gasped aloud and couldn't breath as her hips bucked up, it was all to much, she wanted control, and wanted it now.

Tauriel rolled them over as she was now on top and her breasts hanging in front of Legolas's face, which he took advantage of and started sucking on again. Damn the elf had a talented mouth.

Tauriel took the drawstrings of his pants and tugged them open with her teeth as she looked at Legolas in the eye with lust and love.

The lust filled elleth pulled his pants down to his knees before grasping his member and sucked the tip of it; Legolas releasing a moan. She smirked, she had so much control over such a powerful man, a prince of the Woodland Realm. The thought of Legolas being king, and her fucking that king made her so wet with need.

Tauriel crawled back up his body like a tigress on the prowl and kissed his lips teasingly. He couldn't take much more of it. The prince grasped her hips and flipped her body, to where he was facing her back. Tauriel grasped his hard-as-steele manhood and placed it at her enterence .

Legolas took note of her pinkish red posterior, that was probably his fault when they were in the armory. His hips bucked up and was now finally inside his Tauriel.

**. .**

_**Tauriel~**_

Oh God, he was in so deep! As soon as I thought he could go in no deeper, "Sit up straight for me baby," I did as told and felt him twitch inside me.

Before I could say anything he grasped my hips and pulled me down as he bucked up, "Aaaah!"  
It fealt as if he was inside my lungs, I couldn't breath. He then started going in and out at a rapid non-human speed.

I went to Heaven and I was in Heaven for a while. All I could to was hold onto dear life and focus on my breathing. Legolas reached around and started rubbing my clitoris in circular motions. My orgasm was so intense that I grasped Legolas's thighs and rode it out like a wild animal, making sure Legolas came.

Legolas came with a growl as he sat up and bit the side of my neck, probably leaving a mark, which I don't mind, that was sexy.

After are climaxes passed through our bodies all I could do was be held in Legolas's arms, enjoying the afterglow.

**. .**

Legolas and I made our way back to the castle slowly, talking with my arms wrapped around his waist as I held him with my arms, inhaling his scent. How can I leave him, it's going to be hard.

It's just going to be me and my little elfling.

We finally made it to the stables then made our way to his room, to get ready for the night. I then realised I had to pack my bag before my long journey to Rivendell. I made up an excuse and made my way to my room.

I plopped onto my bed and just stared at my wall. I felt so sad and empty but the thought of never seeing him again. Why? Why did I have to be cursed with immortality, I had to live a long life without him, but the only thing that kept me going was my little elfling growing inside me. Instinctively I placed my hand on my womb.

I packed a small bag filled with only necessary things I'll need for this five day trip. Now all I have to do is wait until dawn then sneak out before Legolas notices.

_**A/N: How was it? Again, I'm sorry for making you all wait, but next is going to be one of my favorite parts, the dramatic chase/runaway scene! **_

_**Now can we get me up to **_**TWENTY**_** reviews? If you can I will TRY to update on Wednesday.  
Cauuusssseeee Wednesday is my B-day! I'll be the age of 15. **_

_**Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hey guys, I hoped you liked last chapter, as you could tell it was kind of rushed. Anyway **_

_**Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! **_

_**WARNING: This is a somewhat sad chapter, so be prepared for some feels.**_

* * *

**Precious and Pure Light  
**_**by fiftyfantasies**_

**Chapter Four  
**_**Sun's Dusk**_

* * *

_**Tauriel's POV~**_

I felt sadness and helplessness fill me as I saw what angle the moon is in. It was near dusk.

I breathed out feeling helpless.

Legolas and I were both laying in each others arms, bare as the day we were brought into Middle Earth. After five rounds of mind blowing love making, I was finally able to get Legolas asleep, though of course, that was no easy task. I carefully yet unwillingly was able to untangle our limbs and made my way to the dresser to get dressed. I made sure that my note is where he'll be able to see it when he woke up. It hurt so damn much, that I got that unpleasent feeling in the base of my throat.

(She's wearing what she wore when they found the Dwarfs in the forest with the scarfs and all. In the DOS.)

I hurriedly made my way to my room to gather my things, but before I shut the door, I took one last look at Legolas. Don't cry Tauriel, you're Captain of the Guard and he's a prince, It'll never be.  
A forbidden love.

(That was originally going to be the title. But that title's very common, you'll soon see why the title is Precious Pure Light)

I picked up my leather bag that had all the things I needed until I was able to get to Imladris, I had my daggers, bow and quiver stocked and ready to go. I was already to go. Slowly I made my way down to the stables, where Thranduil awaits for me.

Should I tell him about the Elfling growing inside of me? I felt as if I should, but then a funny thought came to mind. A little Elf calling, "Papa Thranduil."

Never in my life would I imagine Thranduil to be a grandfather, it was an awkward title for him. Would he be excited or at least happy to be a grandfather? No, probably not.

I was ripped from my thoughts as I saw the stable doors come in view, slowly I approached them.

And of course there was Thranduil standing there with the white horse, that Legolas and I rode today, all saddled up and ready to go. I noticed that no one was in sight or near the stables.

I nonchalantly passed Thranduil and placed my things on the horse and just stared at the ground, I felt as though my heart was being ripped from me. When an Elf falls for someone, they fall hard. I guess I fell pretty bad.

"Tauriel," The Elf king spoke somewhat cautiously, "I do hope that you understand why I'm sending you away."

Now's a better time to tell him than never.

"Legolas..." Breathe Tauriel breath, "Is going to be a father." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it no less. We were both stunned into silence. "I see." Was all he said.

"This is grand yet complicated news." My face snapped up from shock. Is he actually happy for this elfling? Thranduil looked as if he was deep thought.

I heard footsteps and some guards shout. Uh oh, Legolas must have woken up and have read my note.

I hopped on to the horse, but then winced slightly in pain, it felt as though Legolas was still inside me. Thranduil handed me a pouch. I peeked inside to see gold coins.

"This will get you to Rivendell. Have a safe journey. Now ego, (go/leave) before someone see's you." Was all he said before disappearing through the door's.

This was it, the last time, I'll be in the Woodland realm for a really long time.

"Ego!" I commanded the horse. The sound of his hoofs hitting the stone ground filled the stables, but I then heard the stable doors slam open, I barely saw Legolas standing there out of breath with wide eyes filled with shock and fear. "Tauriel! Wai-"

But the horse turned around the corner and onto the path into the woods.

Oh no, Legolas, he'll come after me. "Faster! Noro!" (run) I commanded in Elvish to the horse.

I was about seven miles away from the stables, before my sensitive Elf ears picked up the sound of about six horses coming after the white steed and I. It had to be Legolas and a few other guards.

And sure enough when I looked back I saw him and five other guards, chasing after us. I had to get rid of them. But how? Come on Tauriel, you're not the Captain of the Guard for nothing.

"Tauriel! Doro!" (stop/remian) The sound of Legolas' angry voice sent chills up my back, but I had to keep going.

" Lasto nin. (listen to me) Meet me at the river near the Elven gate." I told the horse in Elvish as I saw a sharp turn coming up. I knew this forest better than almost anyone. There will be a tree branch low enough for me to jump and hold onto. I'll have to travel by tree so that way they won't be able to track me.

I took hold of my bow and checked to make sure my daggers Telveg (silver thorn) and quiver were in place. Getting ready I stood in a squat position on the saddle as the horse still ran. After the turn the branch came into view, I jumped and grasped onto the tree branch and pulled myself up onto the branch. I looked forward and saw my horse running into the forest on the trail. Looking back I saw Legolas and the other five guards coming.

My heart beat quickened. I squatted and hid behind the autumn leaves and watched as six horsemen pass me, still chasing after my horse. Soon they'll notice there is no rider on the horse. But I then remembered Legolas's extra good Elf vision.

Sighing, I stood up and started jogging and jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

But after a while something caught my ear, it sounded as if my footsteps were uneven. But I knew someone was following me.

Legolas. Our bond was so strong, that I could feel him.

I then started running as fast as I could, which was pretty fast. But Legolas was faster than me, and he would catch up to me really soon.

I had to get rid of him, I could try to fight him off, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that, my emotions would probably get in the way. Knowing Legolas, he would tell me to come back with him to the Realm, and I'd probably listen.

"Tauriel doro!" No, no, go away. I told myself to not look back, but I didn't listen. And there he was running after me with all he had, he was gaining on me.

Faster, I told myself, faster! He was so close, I could almost feel him.

I saw a branch ahead, but it seemed a little to far, grant it Elves are physically more able than men and Dwarves.

I had to make it! I had to or else Legolas was going to be able to catch me. "Tauriel you better not!" I heard Legolas's voice shout to me. He was only about five paces behind me.

But I did it anyway, which probably wasn't the best idea. Cause the next thing I knew was that Legolas's arms were wrapped around my waist and we were both tumbling and rolling down a hill. Grunts and groans filled the forest air.

Finally we stopped rolling and came to a rest, his arms were still wrapped around my waist as I layed on top of his chest. My face snuggled into his chest and my arms were bunched against his chest too.

Oh how I've been craving for this moment all morning. I couldn't keep it in, I just had to let out.

I let out a small sob into his chest as he then started stroking my hair and rubbed my back trying to sooth me. His scent filled my nose, soothing me.

But I couldn't keep doing this. I could not give hope to Legolas I wasn't allowed to. Slowly I crawled off his chest and stood up, not looking at him during the process.

"Explain yourself Tauriel," His voice was harsh. With all my arrows back in my quiver, I started to walk away, but the sound of the string of his bow being pulled back made me stop in my tracks.

"If you move one more step Tauriel, I will shoot." Ah yes, using the rules and law on me now, but he would never be able to hurt me, let alone shoot me. Once we sparred with each other, he gave me the tiniest of cuts and he started to freak.

I looked back, an icy blank expression on my face. Keep all emotions inside, they make you weak and give away everything.

I slowly took a step towards him. "Don't Tauriel, I will shoot."

"Legolas," Finally I spoke, but it was cold and almost teasing.

"We both know, you wouldn't ever be able to shoot me," trying to prove he was not bluffing, he got the arrow ready and pulled the string to the bow back more.

Once I reached him, I gently put my hand on his, making him lower the bow and arrow that was pointed towards me. Once the bow and arrow were not pointed at me anymore, "Why? Why Tauriel?"

I couldn't answer him, I couldn't bare to listen to his voice anymore, so I shut him up with an opened mouth kiss. The kiss started out gentle and soft, but it soon grew into a passionate and hungry kiss, his bow in hand quickly forgotten and now on the forest floor. He grasped my buttocks and pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, and slammed me hard against a nearby tree.

I gasped in slight pain and shock, he took that moment to enter my mouth with his talented tongue. I ran my fingers through his loose hair, it was rare for him to be out here without his hair up and done. I cried in pleasure and sadness.

As much as I wanted to be fucked against a tree, all things must come to and end.

I will always, always always love you forever."

With that said, I stabbed my dagger right into his side, He cried and gasped in pain, dropping me from his grasp. I made sure that it wasn't a fatal blow and that I just pierced through his skin. But it wouldn't allow him to follow me any longer. He fell to his knees an clutched his side in pain.

I walked pass him with a blank face and picked up his bow, I dropped my Silvan bow next to him.

If I was going to leave him forever, I was going to have something to remember him by forever.

I turned my back to him and slowly walked away into the forest, my tears falling like rain.

"TAURIEL!"

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**Let me just say that was really hard to write, and I almost cried, jeez I'm emotional.  
Anyway, I hope you got the feels in that chapter, tell me what you think!**_

**Review  
Rate  
Favorite  
!Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to update, but my baby sister was just born, so I'm getting easily distracted by her.**_

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**I made a Pinterest for you guys to see the clothing outline, the setting and even the "love" setting even. The link is on my profile so go check it out!**_

* * *

**Precious and Pure Light  
_by fiftyfantasies_**

**Chapter 4  
_Wild Ride_**

* * *

_**Tauriel's POV~  
**_

I felt like my chest was constricting in pain, my stomach clenched in sickness. I felt out of breath, everything was foggy and moving backwards. It was the Mirkwood forest air that was polluting my mind with illusions and lies.

_You killed him.._

I heard voices whispering that over and over in my head. "No I didn't." I didn't kill Legolas, I just injured him.

_You killed the only person that will ever love you..._

It was harsh to hear those words, it felt like lemon juice on a fresh cut. I know I didn't kill him. I didn't.

I saw a light up ahead, it was an orange golden light, it was the dawn sunlight. As I got closer the light touched my skin, it felt warm and like a feeling of hope. I had to get out of this forest, and into the open air.

_You killed him! You killed the only person that will ever love you! _

The voices got harsher and louder as I got closer to the light. No, there is another that will love me. My little Elfling that is growing inside of me.

_You're a murderer, you killed your lover! No one will ever love you now!_

I got closer and closer to the light I was almost there!

Once I was out of the forest and into the open meadow, the sun's morning light touched my skin. I felt new and refreshed. Falling to my knees, I let it all out.

As hard as I could I screamed, releasing my cries into the air. I left all that I knew behind, I left my only love Legolas, my friends, the other captains and fellow guards that were my family. I've never cried this hard. I let my crying continue.

After a few moments I clutched my stomach in pain before emptying my stomach contents. Ugh, morning sickness, so it begins. I felt a little better after my emotional breakdown.

Standing up I looked around, I saw the Elven Gate and the river beside it, also my horse. It stood there and waited for me, just as I told it to.

"Tol, (come) let's go to Imldaris." That's how my journey began.

**. .**

**Legolas~ **

She left me. She fucking left me! But why did she leave me? She has to have a reason for leaving me.  
I clutched my side, not letting anymore blood leave my body. I still can't believe she stabbed me.

I rode back to the Realm with the other five guards to talk to my father about Tauriel's departure.

I finally got to the Realm and made my way to the healing halls. It was just a flesh wound, nothing got pierced in the process, I know Tauriel wouldn't do that to me. I know she still loves me, I can still feel our bond is strong.

I made my way to my fathers courtiers and saw that he was gazing at the sunlight. "Adar, explain to me why Tauriel left." I was impatient and needed my answer now!

"She left cause she knows what is good for her." What kind of answer is that? "Adar, I'm asking if you had anything to do behind this," I was getting more impatient.

"Yes and no." It wasn't a complete lie. "She came to me seeking permission to leave." Thranduil turned around to face his son. "Legolas, you know that your feelings for Tauriel is forbidden, she is just a low Silvan Elf. While you are a Sindarian Elf Prince."

"Adar, I don't care for her rank in society," I was beginning to calm down.

"Legolas, you should know damn well that the royal don't have the luxury of love, we marry and breed to keep our line pure," His words were more harsh than before. But he was right, royals don't have the luxury of love.

"Adar. Let me send a search party for her, and I can bring her back, to talk some sense into her," I pleaded, I can't let Tauriel just slip through my fingers, I've had a million chances for the past five-hundred years, I'm not letting it pass me this time.

"Legolas you are injured, rest and I will allow a party of ten to go and search for her for only seven days, no more, no less." With that said, my father left the room.

I stared at the ground in hurt and anger before making my way to my chambers to rest for a while.  
I slammed my door shut and took off my top and was left in my pants. The wound was painful but bearable. My dear Tauriel's scent still lingered on my bed sheets. Oh how much I wish to hold her in my arms. I will find you Tauriel, and I will bring you back, no matter how long it takes. If not this lifetime, then in the next.

_**Tauriel's POV~**_

It was a three day journey to Rivendell, so I might as well just take my time and enjoy this trip, it's not like I get out much, I never really left the Woodland Realm for a long period of time. I've only been to Lothlorien, Rivendell and the Lonely Mountain, on business of course by escortung the prince and king.

I remember when the Battle was over and the Dwarf King Thorin passed along with his two nephews Fili and Kili, I went inside the mountain to see if the stories were true of the Dwarf's treasure.

Kili told me of these pure white gems that my king Thranduil has wanted and lusted for a long period of time. I found them where he told me they were, in a small room filled with the most beautiful gems I have ever seen. I took a pouch full of the tiny white gems, Kili said that if our races ever got along with each other he would show me these gems.

These whit gems were in my bag inside a leather pouch safe and secure, they reminded me of Kili and his warm playfulness, he was a good companion that I'll never forget.

_**A few hours later...**_

It was nightfall and I just know that something is following me, it has been for a while, and there might be more than one, I could pick up its foul smell in the night air, my Elf hearing heard the sounds of grunting and wheezing. It's either an Orc or a Goblin.

I urged my horse to go into a run to try and see if I could loose these foul creatures. But I could smell what smelt like Bloodhounds, the smell of rotten meat spoiling in the sun. I concentrated on listening to them, the sound of their paws hitting the earth.

One...two...four...six in all. Damn, I'm might have to take them all out silently as possible is they keep on following me. Cause I wasn't sure if they were chasing me or if they are also heading in the direction I'm heading.

The arrow that whizzed by my horse answered my question. I only have twenty arrows in my quiver, my shots will have to be perfect and on target, cause six Orcs also mean six Bloodhounds. _"Steady Phillip," (Philleep) _I told the horse in Elvish, I learned that his name in Phillip while we were traveling. Yes I had a conversation with a horse, horses do talk.

(I got that from C.S Lewis, Tolkeins friend.)

I readied my arrow in Legolas's bow and aimed at the Orcs head, got one, and another, and another. I killed about four Orcs and three Bloodhounds before they started shooting more of their grimy arrows at me, I was able to deflect some with my own, but I had to be wise with my number of arrows, so I used my daggers Telveg to start deflecting them.

I gasped in pain as an Orc's arrow sliced the skin of my hand and wrist, but thank Iluvatar it didn't slice my vein. I readied notched another arrow in my bow but another one of the Orc's arrow cut my cheek.

I was finally entering the forest, that will at least give me some way to loose these foul creatures. I rounded trees and boulders, my riding skills aren't the best, but I was surprising myself with my own riding skills right now. Phillip came to a direct stop, we were at a cliff I urged for him to go left back further into the forest.

My heart was pounding in fear, my blood rushing through me from the adrenaline. The horse came to a stop again, I was against a rock wall. I hopped off the horse with bow in hand and arrow already notched. I waited for the Orcs to appear, I could hear their growls and grunts in distance, but what confused me was the sound of a loud roar and the screaming of agony coming from the Orcs. It gave me another jolt of fear.

The forest was then dead silent, making it ever the more terrifying. Shape up Tauriel, you're the bloody captain of the Elvish guard, the captain of Mirkwood. I tried to control my labored breathing, hoping whatever killed those damn Orcs would just leave. But Phillip cried before running and taking off on me, leaving me. Shit.

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps come near me. All of sudden I was filled with fear again, I feared not for my life, but for my little one's life. I could see a huge figure coming towards me, I dropped the bow to the ground, my arms instinctively wrapped around my stomach, as if trying to protect the little being inside me.

I tripped over my own feet and scooted away from the large animal running towards me, my back hit the rock wall. The large animal stopped in front of me releasing a loud lethal roar, I screamed back in terror. My vision started to fade from me, I started seeing black.

"_My baby, I must protect my baby!" _I then fell unconscious. _"My little Elfling!"_

**. .**

**. .**

*Bzzzzz*

*Bzzzzz*

What in the world was that? It sounded like buzzing. My eyes opened and slowly took in my surroundings. It looked as if I was in a huge cottage. I saw large Bee's buzzing and flying above me, streaks of light leaked through the boards. I was laying on hay with a gray blanket covering me.

I sat up with a jolt, but then hissed in pain as I felt my hand sting with pain. My hand was wrapped in bandages that were bloody, I also took note that my clothes were missing, leaving me in my underclothes. Where the hell was I? What happened to that large animal that was about to attack or eat me?

I heard the sound of a door opening and looked to my right to see a tall shirtless man enter with my clothes in hand. A Skin Changer! I could tell by his tallness and the extra body hair that traveled down his back.

Was he the animal that was almost about to attack me?

"I see you have woken up, how is your hand?" The Skin Changer asked me asked he hanged my clothes on a rack that were right next to my armor. "I-It stings a lot." I was impressed on how normal my voice sounds instead of all squeaky. The large man walked towards me, I pulled my knees to my chest as he took hold of my hand and unwrapped the bandages.

The cut was slowly oozing blood from it but was beginning to clot, it started to gain a purple color to it and dear Iluvatar it smelled. My face crunched in disgust and in pain.

"What was a Wood-Elf doing in forest being chased by Orcs may I ask?" His voice was deep and gruff as he took my bandages to trade for new ones.

"Its...a long story of me running away from someone and the Orcs just so happen to stumble upon me."  
My heart ached as my thoughts returned to Legolas, I pray he is okay from me stabbing him in the side.

There was a small moment of awkward, well for me it was awkward, I couldn't say much for the Skin Changer.

"Thank you, for taking care of me...May I ask what they call you by?"

He turned back towards me with new clean bandages. "They call me Beorn."

* * *

_**A/N  
I'm so sorry it's so short, but I'm tired and it's 3 a.m here and I have school. I'm so going to regret this in the morning. Ugh it's morning, but I don't consider it morning until I wake up. Night!**_

_**Don't forget to check out my Pinterest! The Link is up in the A/N above.**_


End file.
